Teenagers
by Everything-We-Know-Is-A-Lie
Summary: This is a story for the Outcast about love life and never giving in. This story is written by two different authors Juju and Dava and we basically finish or continue from where the other did. Oh and this story is in Dava and I's POV.
1. Chapter 1 - Format

A/N: Why hello~! Okay so the story is in progress and I thought "Hey since I'm going to be in it why don't I let others put their OC's or themselves in the story?" and here we are now so~! So below is the stuff you need to fill out so please have fun with it~!

**FEMALES~**

**Hair color(s) / style: **

**Eye color / shape: **

**Daily clothes / Fancy clothes: **

**Favorite band: **

**Person you would like to date (if I can work it into the story): **

**After school activates: **

**Body shape: **

**Bust size: **

**Age: **

**Height / Weight:**

**Bio:**

**MALES~ **

**Hair color(s) / style: **

**Eye color / shape: **

**Daily clothes / Fancy clothes: **

**Favorite band: **

**Person you would like to date (if I can work it into the story): **

**After school activates: **

**Body shape: **

**Age: **

**Height / Weight: **

**Bio: **

A/N: In the bio please include his / her personality and sexuality. But yeah…. I know its small and all but it was all I could think of in 10 minutes. Stop judging me! Well get commenting!


	2. Chapter 2 - Juju

**FEMALES~**

**Hair color(s) / style: Brown Red Hair, Short above shoulder length by like 4 inches cause dava is stubborn about it.**

**Eye color / shape: Brown, Hazel?..**

**Daily clothes / Fancy clothes: T-shirts and Skinnies and my messed up as hell white tenny shoes. Ermm… Fancy?…I don't own fancy?…..A tuxedo t-shirt and black Skinnies and my nice converse. . Don't Judge.**

**Favorite band: Sleeping with sirens, all time low, bless the ball, breaking Benjamin, asking Alexandria, D.R.U.G.S, We came as Romans, Peirce the Veil, Black veil Brides, Falling in Reverse, Rocket to the moon, Linkin Park, never Shout never, The script, attack attack, the fray, train, paramore, escape the fate (but not at much since Ronnie left) Panic at the disco, second hand serenade. **

**Person you would like to date (if I can work it into the story): PRUSSIA! Or….Spain… or any normal person you make up I guess or who ever Dava puts me with…. . **

**After school activates: Art, singing, Music, Sitting in my room with dava… O.o Being loner in my room…. Skating when I get the chance…**

**Body shape: Average… .**

**Bust size: ? NO. (Only because I would prefer to keep it to myself…)**

**Age: 15 (but I'm actually 14 but it doesn't matter)**

**Height / Weight: 5'7 and…(again to myself)…**

**Bio: A normal 15 year old girl whom is an outcast to most at the school, except for her small group of friends. Listing to music and drawing is her life. Sitting in her room avoiding any kind of contact with the weird creatures that are her siblings. This was her life before she was accepted to Hart Stared Academy for the Odd and the Gifted. Now she shares a room with an odd yet very amazing writer whose name is Davilyn Fair. How will things play out? How ever the hell the Flucking Writer of this story makes it! :D ~Juju Sykes.. **


	3. Chapter 3 - Meh

Name: Davilyn Fair A.K.A Dava

Hair color / style: Bleach blonde (color will be added), Left swooping bangs that cover most of forehead.

Eye color / shape: Brown with orange splotches

Daily clothes: White Tee wit a red and black flannel cover up, and faded black skinnies

Fancy clothes: Black corset top with interact designs, frilly ripped black skirt like thing

Favorite band: A lot… I like screamo and techno and emo pop.

Person you would like to date (if I can work it into the story): Latvia or Belarus…..Yeah I know I'm weird~!

After school activates: Singing, Writing, Martial Arts

Body shape: Curvy…slightly?, skinny

Bust size: 34 c

Age: 14

Bio: She was an odd girl from the start. She would hide under her bed and talk with the magical creatures that she made up to escape her 'scary' life. But soon the creatures left her life and she started school. She got into trouble often. She wouldn't do her work because she would be talking and if she were supposed to talk she would write. One day she wrote a story at a party with and wonderful lady. It was 3 pages long and wonderfully detailed the lady loved the start. The lady showed the headmaster of Hart Stared Academy for the Odd and Gifted. She was soon accepted to the school and found her new roommate, Juju Sykes…


	4. Chapter 4 - Stupid --

Sitting outside on the bench near the main entrance of the school, sketching a cherry blossom whose buds have yet to bloom. They sky was filled with angry gray clouds who look like they were ready to Burst. A small breeze was blowing the cold winter air against my face. Causing my nose and cheeks to be a shiny red. Setting my sketch book aside I messed with the Satin gold hem of the Stupid skirts the school made us wear. I looked down at my shoes which were in total violation of the dress code. Being as they were my scuffed up white tenny shoes. I scanned the almost empty campus and sighed.

"So Bored!"

I exclaimed with a sigh. I stood and packed my things into my over the shoulder black messenger bag and walked back into the girls portion of the schools dorms putting in my white ear plugs which were blasting Sleeping with Sirens. The inside of the school was the complete opposite of the outdoors. Where the outdoors were calm and quite the inside was loud and bustling with really loud and Really annoying girls. When I say this I mean the kind that have those stupid laughs and are way to rich for their own good. Yea those kind. They were giggling and chasing each other around with pillows and tossing popcorn at each other then giggling and running away. It was stupid. They were stupid.

I sighed.

I should have stayed outside.


	5. Chapter 5 - Stares

A/N: This chapter is in my POV [Dava]. So that's why there is a different writing style and such. Yeah….

As I walked into the campus, arms full of my things. I marveled at how huge and gorgeous the school looked. T struggled to look at the school map that was given to me. As I looked from the map to the campus, I soon found the school dormitories. It was filled to the brim with idiotic girls. They were at the beginning of a pillow fight, others were watching horrible chick flicks. Some were tossing popcorn at each other as the movie went about as I walked through as fast as I could.

I felt out of place with these girls. They were all….. girly and pretty. And I'm just a tomboy with nice hair. I'm wearing jeans, a tee, and Converse. And they're wearing short shorts and tank top, showing off way to much skin.

As I walked through the main room, by now I have received may stares and glances. I was feeling quiet awkward, but I was soon approaching the door that lead to the sleeping quarters. But my trip was cut short when I had 'tripped' and fell, hitting my cheek.

"Ahh. . ." I said and looked up from my spot on the floor. My vision was slightly blurred as I was crowded by a sea of girls surrounding me. I raised my hand to my cheek and felt a growing lump. I pulled my hand away from my cheek like it was on fire.

"Shit. . ." I said quietly and to myself. I quickly sat up and gathered my things. I could feel their stares on my. When I had gathered all my things I ran in the direction to my dorm room, tears almost on my face. I hate to be stared at, I feel as though it's another way to judge others.

When I had finally got to my room I dropped my things next to a bed. I fell face first onto the mattress, soaking it with tears.

A/N: So…? How is it? Is my writing style okay? Um… feedback on it would be nice, no flames please. Uhh… yeah.

~Dava

XxX~Keep your head in the clouds~XxX


End file.
